houkago_saikoro_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
On the Board
is the ending theme to the Houkago Dice Club anime. Single Tracklist #On the Board #Passport of Smiles #On the Board (Instrumental) #Passport of Smiles (Instrumental) Lyrics TV Version Japanese=きっとどこか　探していたんだ 昨日とは違う景色 共鳴するどきどきと夢中になるような毎日 さよなら告げるチャイム 鳴り響けば　始まりの合図 さぁ一緒にスキップで 想像　追い越すみたいに楽しむことがルール 全て分かり切ってたら　ちっとも楽しくないし 誰にもわからない明日へ　期待値上げて行こう (Let’s play and have fun together Let’s play and enjoy forever Let’s play and have fun together Let’s play and enjoy) 可能性しかない世界　飛び込んで Jump on the board！) |-|Romanji=kitto dokoka sagashiteitan da kinou to wa chigau keshiki kyoumei suru dokidoki to muchuu ni naru you na mainichi sayonara tsugeru chaimu narihibikeba hajimari no aizu saa issho ni sukippu de souzou oikosu mitai ni tanoshimu koto ga ruuru subete wakarikittetara chittomo tanoshikunai shi dare ni mo wakaranai asu e kitai neagete ikou (Let’s play and have fun together Let’s play and enjoy forever Let’s play and have fun together Let’s play and enjoy kanousei shika nai sekai tobikonde Jump on the board!) |-|English=Insert if available Full Version Japanese=きっとどこか　探していたんだ 昨日とは違う景色 共鳴するどきどきと夢中になるような毎日 さよなら告げるチャイム 鳴り響けば　始まりの合図 さぁ一緒にスキップで 想像　追い越すみたいに楽しむことがルール 結果だけが全部じゃない　素直な気持ちが大事 ハートが笑顔ならそれだけでオールオッケー！ たまには迷ってもいいんじゃない？ 成り行きに任せて　ちょっとひと休み 全て分かり切ってたら　ちっとも楽しくないし 誰にもわからない明日へ　期待値上げて行こう そうさだから　見つけたいんだ いつだって新しい道 まだ知らないわくわくと私を待ち受けてるスリル てのひら握るダイス 解き放てば見えてくる未来 いっせーので並んだスタートライン 準備できたら　いくよ私のターン ここで立ち止まってても　何か変わるわけじゃないし 七転び八起きで進め　はじめの一歩 でこぼこ道でもへっちゃら 楽しんだもの勝ち！考え一つ 踏み出したら案外　イイ感じかもしれないし 得意も不得意もみんなで助け合って行こう 少しずつ近づいてる気がする 私だけのゴールを目指して どうしようもなく悩んだり迷っても　ぐるり回せば ピンチだってきっとチャンス 決め付けてちゃもったいない　答えは1つじゃないし 気の向くまま　風の向くまま　駆け抜けて さぁ一緒にスキップで 想像追い越してみようよ　次のラウンド 全て分かり切ってたら　ちっとも楽しくないし 誰にもわからない明日へ　期待値上げて行こう！ (Let’s play and have fun together Let’s play and enjoy forever Let’s play and have fun together Let’s play and enjoy) 可能性しかない世界　飛び込んで Jump on the board！) |-|Romanji=kitto dokoka sagashiteitan da kinou to wa chigau keshiki kyoumei suru dokidoki to muchuu ni naru you na mainichi sayonara tsugeru chaimu narihibikeba hajimari no aizu saa issho ni sukippu de souzou oikosu mitai ni tanoshimu koto ga ruuru kekka dake ga zenbu janai sunao na kimochi ga daiji haato ga egao nara sore dake de ooru okkei! tama ni wa mayottemo iin janai? nariyuki ni makasete chotto hitoyasumi subete wakarikittetara chittomo tanoshikunai shi dare ni mo wakaranai asu e kitai neagete ikou sousa dakara mitsuketain da itsudatte atarashii michi mada shiranai wakuwaku to watashi wo machiuketeru suriru tenohira nigiru daisu tokihanateba miete kuru mirai issee no de naranda sutaato rain junbi dekitara iku yo watashi no taan koko de tachidomattetemo nani ka kawaru wake janai shi nanakorobiyaoki de susume hajime no ippo dekoboko michi demo hecchara tanoshinda mono kachi! kangae hitotsu fumidashitara angai ii kanji kamo shirenai shi tokui mo fu tokui mo minna de tasukeatte ikou sukoshizutsu chikazuiteru ki ga suru watashi dake no gooru wo mezashite dou shiyou mo naku nayan dari mayottemo gururi mawaseba pinchi datte kitto chansu kimetsuketecha mottai nai kotae wahitotsu janai shi ki no muku mama kaze no muku mama kakenukete saa issho ni sukippu de souzou oikoshite miyou yo tsugi no raundo subete wakarikittetara chittomo tanoshikunai shi dare ni mo wakaranai asu e kitai neagete ikou! (Let’s play and have fun together Let’s play and enjoy forever Let’s play and have fun together Let’s play and enjoy kanousei shika nai sekai tobikonde Jump on the board!) |-|English=Insert if available